Spinners End
by irm63
Summary: Wie geht Severus Snape damit um, mit dem Verräter Peter Pettigrew auf engstem Raum zu leben?


**Spinners End**

**von irm63**

**Disclaimer: **

J.K.R gehört alles und noch ein dickes Dankeschön für die Erschaffung der Zaubererwelt, auch wenn sie mit Snape nicht ganz so umgesprungen ist, wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte.

Irgendwas hiervon gehört angeblich WB, aber dass muss J.K.R. zur Not mit denen abklären, weil J.K.R. auch den genauen Vertragstext kennt.

Mir gehört Snape, … also gelegentlich, … innerhalb des von J.K.R. abgesegneten Snapeverleihs, … die im Gegensatz zu anderen Autoren keine Einwände gegen Fanfictions hat.

**Widmung:**

Die Idee für diesen Oneshot verdanke ich einem Review von Anne-Rose bei und einem daraus resultierenden Mailaustausch.

Ihr und allen anderen Lesern, die sich die Mühe machen, sachliche Reviews zu verfassen, widme ich diese Story.

Eure Rückmeldungen sagen nicht nur, ob eine Story überhaupt gelesen wird, ob sie gefällt oder vielleicht auch der Überarbeitung bedarf.

Sie motivieren auch und sind mitunter sehr inspirierend.

**o0o0o**

Jetzt kommt die Story. ;-)

**o0o0o**

Das trübe Dämmerlicht der Abendsonne hatte es schon lange aufgegeben, durch die staubverkrusteten Fenster des schäbigen Hauses zu dringen, so dass der Raum, abgesehen von der hellen Lichtinsel einer veralteten Stehlampe, in gnädigem Dämmerlicht lag.

Der mit tanzenden Staubflocken durchsetzte Lichtkegel verfehlte knapp die harschen Gesichtzüge des Mannes, dessen schlanke Finger beiläufig im Tagespropheten blätterten.

Das gelegentliche Rascheln der Zeitung wurde schließlich durch ein heftiges Niesen unterbrochen, ein mehrfaches, unterdrücktes Niesen, begleitet von einem entschuldigenden Wedeln des Staubtuches, mit dem Peter Pettigrew an den Bücherregalen zugange war.

Snape sah auf und fragte mit gelangweiltem Tonfall in Richtung des Niesens:

"Hast Du alles erledigt?"

Petigrew buckelte unterwürfig und beeilte sich, weiter abzustauben:

"Ich habe die Küchenvorräte aufgefüllt und den Müll herausgetragen, … und auch den Keller aufgeräumt, ganz wie befohlen."

Die nun aufgescheuchten Staubwolken beeilten sich, ihren Kolleginnen Gesellschaft zu leisten, was die ausgeprägten Nasenflügel des Tränkemeisters zu einem leichten Zucken veranlasste.

Während er einen schweren Almanach in eine für normalsterbliche angenehme Höhe zurückwuchtete, winselte Pettigrew in seiner besten Hauselfenimitation:

„Dann habe ich noch einige lockere Dachschindeln befestigt, genau über dem Schlafzimmer… „

Pettigrew hatte in jüngster Zeit Snapes Temperament besser denn je kennen gelernt.

Er hatte ihn schon in ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit gefürchtet, aber damals konnte er ihn in die Ecke drängen, zumindest als Teil einer Gryffindormeute.

Aber hier konnte er sich nicht verstecken und so tat er das, was seine größte Stärke war, er schleimte sich ein.

"Gut, dann werden Deine Dienste hier nicht länger benötigt."

Während Pettigrew in der Hoffnung auf eine Arbeitspause rückwärts zur Tür buckelte, murmelte Snape: „Avada Kedavra", begleitet von einer eleganten aus dem Handgelenk geschüttelten Wutsch&Wedelbewegung mit seinem ebenholzschwarzen Zauberstab.

Snape wusste trotz seiner legendären Begrüßungsrede für die Erstklässler doch die Eleganz und Effizienz der Zauberstabkunst in zu schätzen.

Befriedigt betrachtete er das grüne Licht, das für einen kurzen Moment die blitzblank aufgeräumten Bücherregale erhellte.

**o0o0o0o**

Nachdem er einige Zeit in seiner Tätigkeit innegehalten hatte, blätterte Snape versonnen lächelnd weiter im Tagespropheten, während er den geschäftigen Geräuschen seines unfreiwilligen Mitbewohners lauschte.

Er hielt zwar nichts von Tagträumen, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass sie durchaus ihre Verlockungen hatten. Und dieser hier war noch die ein oder andere Ausschmückung wert.

**Ende**

**Nachwort:**

Im „Gefangenen von Askaban" erleben wir einen vor Rachsucht rasenden, wahnsinnig wirkenden, Snape, der völlig aus der Rolle fällt.

Zumindest empfand ich es so beim Lesen.

Nun, inzwischen kennen wir alle den Grund.

Aber wie mag sich Snape gefühlt haben, den wahren Verräter bei sich beherbergen zu müssen, ihm nicht an die Gurgel gehen zu dürfen …?

2


End file.
